Un café, un joggeur et des tasses
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: C'est un petit cadeau pour deux personnes chères à mon coeur qui ont besoin de douceur! 100% GUIMAUVE!


Mon réveil sonne et je tends le bras pour lui mettre une méchante claque. Pourquoi, mais grands dieux, pourquoi j'ai mis un réveil le dimanche matin à 8h30? Je roule sur le lit et ouvre doucement les yeux. Parce que j'ai une tonne de boulot, voilà pourquoi. Entre les études, la famille et le boulot j'ai plus vraiment le temps de me consacrer entièrement à mes devoirs et mes notes s'en ressentent. Je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas être dans la moyenne donc… Je roule hors du lit, attrape un pantalon dégeulasse à carreaux en coton que j'ai du hériter de mon grand père, le passe et allume la cafetière en baillant. J'ouvre la porte du salon pour laisser l'air frais entrer. Une fois que mon café coule j'attrape mon gilet rouge qui traîne toujours sur le fauteuil et sors sur ma terrasse.

J'ai toujours aimé l'air frais, la montagne, les bois. Donc, quand j'ai appris que l'ancienne maison du garde-forestier était à vendre, j'ai pas hésité et j'ai fait un emprunt que je vais garder jusqu'à mes 45 ans au moins, pour l'avoir. Je n'ai jamais regretté un seul instant cette décision. La vue sur la montagne au loin, le soleil qui découpe de sa lumière orange les pics et les pentes, l'air frais et parfumé d'un sous-bois qui s'éveille. Oui je ne regrette pas.

Ma cafetière bippe et en traînant les pied je la rejoins. Je la caresse gentiment, la remerciant de me faire mon café, attrape mon Mug du dimanche (oui j'ai un mug pour chaque jour de la semaine) et verse le liquide noir et odorant dedans. J'attrape mon Mac et sors m'installer à la terrasse. Il fait encore frais pour ce début de mars mais dans une heure ou deux, quand le soleil sera monté, il tapera la maison et il fera bon. Je tends les jambes, rentre mon mot de passe et commence à relire le cours du vendredi afin de pouvoir commencer ma représentation 3D de l'immeuble.

Je suis hyper concentré, un crayon de papier sur l'oreille droite, un feutre dans la bouche et mon stylet pour la tablette à la main quand j'entends un bruit. Qui se rapproche. Les bruits de la forêt je les connais, je n'en ai plus peur. Mais là c'est pas tout à fait pareil. Je relève le regard et plisse les yeux pour sonder l'endroit d'où semble provenir le bruit. Moins d'une minute plus tard un gars émerge du sentier. En courant. Un short large rouge et un débardeur de basket. L'équipe des Spurs. Il ne me jette pas un regard, ne me prête pas une seconde d'attention et continue sa foulée. Longue et rapide. Régulière aussi. Le gars à l'habitude de courir. Il est sportif ça se sent. Les épaules carrées. Des bras musculeux. Une foulée pareille c'est qu'il a un bon rythme cardiaque. Surtout que cette portion là monte un tout petit peu. Il ne ralenti pas, ne bronche pas et son souffle, qui fait un peu de fumée, reste calme. Il s'éloigne petit à petit, sa silhouette s'estompant. C'est rare que des joggeurs passent devant chez moi. Le sentier est étroit, abrupte, caillouteux et un peu paumé. J'hausse une épaule et abandonne ce gars pour me remettre à mon problème de fenêtre trop proche du mur des voisins.

Bonté divine mais qui a décrété que la sonnerie des réveils doit être aussi désagréable. Je l'envoie littéralement voler à travers la pièce et il va s'écraser contre mon mur. Ce n'est que le 7ème que je rachète cette année. Je pose les pieds au sol, passe un bas de jogging et me ramasse par terre parce que la prise du radio réveil est toujours branchée donc tendue, telle un piège sournois ! Je l'arrache du bloc multi-prise en ronchonnant et vais demander à ma cafetière de faire vite parce que le lundi je suis jamais au top de ma forme.

En attendant que le café coule, immuablement, comme tous les matins, je sors m'accouder à ma terrasse. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller récupérer mon café que le bruit de foulée s'approche. Je fronce les sourcils et un instant après le même gars qu'hier déboule, du même sentier. Aujourd'hui maillot de l'équipe des Chicago Bulls. Je souris en coin. Lui ne me remarque même pas. Absorbé qu'il est par sa musique et la régularité de ses foulées. 3 minutes après qu'il ait disparu dans l'ombre de la montagne je me secoue et vais me verser mon café dans la tasse du lundi, orné d'un petit poussin jaune qui sort d'une coquille bleu et qui lance « Hey. Happy Morning. Have a good Day ! »

Je branche le nouveau réveil, le règle et cherche la sonnerie la moins désagréable. Même si je suppose que demain matin elle m'apparaître quand même insupportable.

Et ça n'a pas loupé. J'ai réussi à me retenir d'écraser mon poing contre le fragile objet. Je passe d'abord par la case café, attrape la tasse lion qui baille, celle du mardi donc, et m'installe pesamment sur ma chaise sur la terrasse. Je suis en train de remuer mon café, que je ne sucre pas mais que je remue, (cherchez pas), que les tap-tap de pied me font hausser les sourcils. Encore ce même gars. Je jette un œil à la montre de ma cuisine. Il est en retard de presque 10 minutes. Il passe à 30 mètres de moi et je remarque son coude ensanglanté et son genou. Ah, j'avais dit que le chemin était caillouteux et casse-gueule. Son maillot des Lakers est déchiré au niveau de la hanche gauche. Mmmhhhh il a du bien tomber. Mais son rythme reste le même. Respect. En une parodie de salut je soulève la tasse et m'installe plus confortablement sur ma chaise.

C'est avec un peu plus de bonne humeur que je me lève, un peu en avance, j'attrape ma tasse style art renaissance avec ses arabesque bleu roi et or, verse le café que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de programmer et sors sur la terrasse. Je pose la tasse sur le rebord en bois et attends impatiemment. ET… ça ne loupe pas. Réglé comme une horloge ce type. Grand, barbu aujourd'hui… ça lui va drôlement bien. Ses écouteurs Beats noirs dans les oreilles et aujourd'hui il honore l'équipe des Heats de Miami. J'avale mon café en contemplant ce beau sportif. Tiens faudrait que je lui trouve un petit prénom… Mmhhh. Je me frotte le menton. Il semble assez basané. Peut-être un peu porto-ricain. Miguel. Ouais Miguel ça lui va comme un gant. Riant tout seul, je retourne chez moi, me servir ma deuxième tasse de café et me préparer à aller à la fac.

La tasse blanche, écaillé, orné d'un « Love You Mom » entre les mains j'hésite et grimace. Il pleut des trombes aujourd'hui. Je suis le nez collé à mon carreau. C'est sur il court pas aujourd'hui ! Je tourne les talons quand j'entends des jurons. Je fais un demi-tour tellement rapide que je me renverse du café sur moi. Tout trempé comme un chien, il se relève, la main boueuse, l'agite pour en ôter la terre et les petits cailloux avant de reprendre sa foulée. Son maillot blanc des Kings de Sacramento lui colle à la peau, me révélant un torse musclé et poilu. Sa voix grave résonne encore, lançant des jurons en direction du ciel. Puis il se secoue les cheveux et accélère comme s'il était en retard. Très sexy Miguel sous la pluie…

Vendredi arrive comme une délivrance. Même si demain je boss toute la journée à la librairie. C'est pas grave. Un peu au radar je regarde le café remplir le réceptacle en verre. Avant de me souvenir… Je cours jusqu'à la terrasse, priant pour ne pas l'avoir raté. J'entends la cafetière me dire qu'elle est pleine mais je ne quitte pas ma cible des yeux. Une minute passe. Deux. Je m'engourdis. J'ai froid. J'allais renoncer au bout de 5 quand le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui court résonne. Si j'étais un chiot je sautillerais sur place en battant de la queue. Altier, calme et même pas transpirant il passe devant moi. Il me gratifie d'un rapide coup d'œil. Regard clair mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus que son dos, couvert d'un maillot des Pacers de l'Indiana rétrécit et disparaît. Je m'en fous. Miguel m'a regardé. Souriant j'attrape le mug du vendredi, ma petite Betty Boop et son fameux « Bou bou bi dou ». Le café est vraiment excellent aujourd'hui.

Péniblement, un pas devant l'autre je rejoins ma cuisine. Aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas le voir. Je dois être à la librairie à 8h. Aucune chance que je le croise vers à 9h donc… Je soupire lourdement et emplis ma tasse d'un café noir intense.

Je pousse le carton devant moi, me penche pour saisir la nouvelle pile de livre. Je la glisse dans l'étagère. Avance le carton. Me penche pour saisir…

\- Stiles ; _me hèle la voix de Coralie mon adorable supérieure_

\- Oui Co ?

\- Y a un client qui cherche un bouquin sur… C'est quoi le nom ? ; _j'entends une voix masculine répéter un nom_ ; Hector Guimard

\- Ah oui ; _j'hoche la tête_ ; J'arrive Coralie ; _je range la dizaine de bouquin poche que j'ai dans la main et m'avance vers la caisse centrale_

Dire que je reçois un choc serait faux, un euphémisme parfait. J'en reçois pas un mais 10 d'un coup. Miguel est là. Tout habillé. Enfin… Pas que d'habitude il soit nu non plus mais… Pas en tenu de course quoi. Un jeans noir. Un t-shirt vert olive. Une veste en cuir posée dessus. Les lunettes de soleil à l'encolure du t-shirt, me révélant des clavicules et un début de pec… Je déglutis. Respire Stiles.

\- Bonjour, comme le disait votre collègue je cherche le livre sur Hector Guimard pour ma petite sœur qui fait des études d'art déco

\- Oui ; _je me racle la gorge_ ; Pas de souci je vous apporte ça ; _je tourne les talons mais il m'emboite le pas_

\- Au cas où j'en vois un autre qui pourrait plaire à Cora. Et comme ça je ne vous embêterais plus la prochaine fois

\- Vous m'embêtez pas ; _je secoue la tête, bifurque entre deux rayons, lève le bras pour choper le livre mais j'ai pas le temps qu'un corps me colle et qu'une main brune et ferme le saisit à ma place_

\- Merci infiniment. Stiles c'est bien ça ? ; _il tourne la tête comme un chiot et je me contente de hocher la tête_ ; Merci encore

\- Je vous en prie monsieur… ; _je laisse traîner mais il n'enchaîne pas et commence même à feuilleter le livre_

Déçu je me dis qu'il va falloir que je ruse pour trouver le vrai nom de Miguel. Je rôde dans le quartier de la caisse. Mais au moment pile-poil où il vient pour se faire encaisser, 4 bouquins sous le bras et un paquet de CD à la main droite, une cliente, habituée, vient m'emmerder. Pas d'autre mot. Le temps que je m'en débarrasse, bien évidemment, il est parti. Je peste, râle et tape dans un carton vide.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à toi ? Pourquoi tu fais le petit chat furieux ? ; _Coralie s'appuie contre le chambranle et j'avance la lèvre inférieure pour bouder_ ; Bah alors ; _elle tapote le bureau qui sert à l'inventaire_

\- Mais c'est que… Rah mais je suis stupide ok ? ; _j'allais passer devant elle quand elle me saisit d'une main ferme par le gilet de la librairie et me projette au fond de la pièce_

\- T'es jamais stupide ok ? Alors ? What happend ?

\- C'est que le client là, qui est venu pour le bouquin d'art déco…

\- Derek Hale ? ; _elle hausse un sourcil en prononçant son nom_

\- Tu le connais ? ; _si des yeux pouvaient littéralement sortir de leurs orbites c'est ce que les miens feraient_

\- Euh Stiles… Rappelle moi depuis combien de temps t'as pas allumé ta télé ?

\- Genre hum… 9 mois ? ; _je me gratte la tête_ ; Non plus parce que…

\- Je m'en fous c'était une question rhétorique ; _elle se tape le front puis point l'index vers l'entrée du magasin_ ; Va me faire le plaisir de prendre le journal du jour, page sport

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je dééééttteessstttteeee le sport

\- Fais. Le ; _elle m'assène une tape sur l'arrière du crâne et marmonne pour elle toute seule_

Bon j'obéis hein. C'est demandé tellement gentiment aussi. J'attrape le journal sur le présentoir, le pose sur le comptoir, feuillète jusqu'à trouver la page qui est censé m'intéresser et ouais ok… Une photo de mon Miguel… Hum de Derek Hale. Numéro 31. Attaquant principal des Timberwolves du Minnesota. Ouais euh ok… Sur la photo il a les deux bras en l'air. Je regarde rapidement la légende « marque sur le buzzer et permet ainsi à l'équipe de se qualifier pour le carré des quarts ». Ok. Donc en plus il est bon. Je survole l'article, j'y comprends rien mais j'arrive aux stats du match. D. Hale… Alors… Je fais glisser mon doigt dans les colonnes. Wow, j'ai beau rien y comprendre ça me saute au yeux. Ce gars est un dieu ! 54 points sur les 112 marqués. 37 passes décisives. Je fantasme encore tellement plus là ! Je soupire en refermant le journal. Derek lui va quand même mieux que Miguel.

Dimanche mon réveil sonne encore un peu plus tôt. Mais hey, faut pas que je le loupe. Je passe sous la douche pour me réveiller, enfile un t-shirt correct, un jeans et prépare mon café avec calme. Quand 9h moins 10 sonne je suis déjà sur ma terrasse, enroulé dans un gilet qui appartient à mon père. 9h05. Il arrive. Hornet de Charlotte aujourd'hui. Foulée longue. Un bleu tâche son biceps gauche. Surement lors du match d'y a 2 jours. Il passe devant moi, hume l'air, fronce les sourcils, tourne la tête. Me voit. Sourit. Petit signe de tête. Et repart. L'instant de grâce de mon jour. Je souris béatement.

Lundi j'interroge Coralie. Elle me parle un peu de « la star » de l'équipe local. Grâce à lui on va peut-être retrouver notre aura d'antan. Elle me propose de venir au match de jeudi soir. J'hésite. Rien qu'une micro-seconde.

Je continue de le regarder courir, chaque matin. C'est devenu un rituel. Mon café, ma tasse et mon Derek qui court. Sauf que maintenant il le sait. Tous les matins j'ai un signe, un sourire ou un léger rire. Je suis presque un homme comblé. Presque…

Jeudi matin il fait un froid de canard. Le sol est verglacé et un de mes profs a appelé pour dire qu'il ne se déplaçait pas, trop dangereux. Du coup je me doute que Derek ne va pas passer. Il ne va pas risquer de se faire une entorse ou un truc dans le genre alors qu'il joue ce soir. Je suis quand même sur mon fauteuil, tout près de la vitre. Vers 9h15 il apparaît. Je saute sur mes jambes et me rue sur ma porte-fenêtre. Je m'éclabousse de café. Ce n'est que la seconde fois depuis que je le regarde courir ! Il porte un gilet hyper collant et toujours un short. Il passe devant moi et cette fois-ci j'hésite, je me mords les lèvres puis ose

\- Hey prend pas froid hein ; _je lui lance alors qu'il prend le petit virage_

\- J'porte un gilet attends ; _il me répond avant de rire_

Son rire roule longuement dans le chemin, me poursuivant presque alors que je referme la porte-fenêtre. Je souris comme un crétin, doublé d'un idiot, triplé d'un abruti.

J'enfile ma chemise. L'enlève. La jette sur mon lit. Rouvre mon armoire. Ressors une chemise. La repose. Remets la première. L'enlève a nouveau. Je suis en train d'envisager une autre chemise quand mon portable vibre **_« tu mets ton t-shirt noir col en V parce que dans un gymnase on crève de chaud. Tu peux emmener en plus une chemise en coton. Celle style bucheron, je l'aime bien^^ Un de tes petits jeans noir ou gris et c'est réglé. Maintenant tu ramènes ton cul dans la bagnole parce que je suis déjà là ! Oh et Stili… Oublie pas tes lunettes »_**. Coralie. Ma tendre Coralie. Je fais exactement comme elle a dit et je risquais pas d'oublier mes lunettes puisque je suis myope ! Le soir mes yeux sont au repos et je préfère porter mes lunettes à mes lentilles. Je m'engouffre dans sa petite Micra surchauffée et elle chantonne « On va voir Derek-euh, on va voir Derek-euh ». J'arrive pas à déterminer si ça me tape sur les nerfs ou si je trouve ça attendrissant.

La salle est bruyante et la chaleur me cueille à peine on passe les doubles portes. Les gens sifflent, hurlent déjà des choses ou chantent. Moi qui n'aime pas trop la foule… Je recule d'un pas mais la poigne de Coralie me traîne à nos places. Je me penche vers elle à peine on est installés

\- Dis t'as payé combien pour ces places ? ; _je voulais chuchoter à son oreille mais avec le bruit ambiant c'est impossible alors j'hurle comme un taré_

\- Je les ai pas payées ; _elle sourit en grand, faisant plisser ses beaux yeux bleus clairs_

\- Comment ça ? ; _je fronce le nez_

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un ; _nouveau sourire et, grande dame, elle se met à se recoiffer_

\- Mais ça va pas du tout ça ; _je grommelle_

\- Ferme là et profite _; elle alpague mon menton et me fait tourner la tête_

Oui ok, je pense que je peux faire ça. Profiter. Derek est là, sur le terrain. Son maillot noir avec le numéro 31. Il s'échauffe. Sautille. Fait des petits bonds en l'air. Un coéquipier passe. Lui met une claque dans le dos qui moi, perso, m'aurait couché par terre. Lui répond en souriant. Lui met la même. Il agite les doigts, assouplit les poignets… Je trouve tout ce petit rituel très… Erotique… Merde… Je rougis et me racle la gorge. Coralie explose d'un rire frais et plusieurs personnes se retournent vers nous. Je baisse encore plus la tête et elle, bien évidemment, rit encore plus fort.

Je suis incapable de dire le score, de toute façon j'y comprends rien et en plus j'ai rien suivi. Tout ce que je fais c'est dévorer Derek des yeux. J'hurle comme les autres quand il se fait agripper le maillot. Je lève les bras en l'air quand il marque. Vers la fin du troisième quart temps il marque un putain de but… Pardon de panier… Roh ça va Co', excuse moi… Il sourit en grand et ses yeux survolent le public. J'ai l'impression qu'il me remarque. Un sourire tord sa bouche et il hausse un sourcil. Après il n'a plus le temps puisqu'il est en défense.

Je m'éveille doucement. La tête un peu douloureuse. Trop de bruit hier. Je marche en traînant les pieds vers la cafetière. J'effectue les gestes que je fais depuis 7 ans par automatisme. J'allais appuyer sur le bouton pour lancer le café quand j'entends qu'on toque derrière moi. Je me retourne et… Euh… Je me frotte les yeux… M'avance. Me pince discrètement le bras. Cligne encore des yeux. Pince encore. AOUTCH ! Ouais ok. C'pas un rêve. Je panique légèrement. Surtout que ce matin je porte mon super vieux t-shirt Batman, tout défraichi et même troué. Mon jogging est tellement mort que l'élastique sert plus à rien et qu'en général il finit toujours sur mes hanches. J'entrouvre ma porte-fenêtre.

\- Bonjour Stiles ; _il me lance l'air de rien, comme si tout était norma_ l ; Je me suis dit que ce matin j'allais peut-être pouvoir avoir un café. Bon pas que je t'ai pris pour un Starbucks mais comme tu es venu me voir jouer hier…

\- Oui je… Il est… ; _je pointe la machine derrière moi qui toussote et crachote mon café et réalise que j'ai Derek Hale sur ma terrasse, en tenue de course, qui veut boire un café… Attendez… Derek Hale. Sur. Ma. Terrasse. Oooohhh_ ; Entre je t'en prie ; _je m'efface de la porte et il se penche pour délacer ses chaussures. Une fois fait il pénètre doucement dans mon salon. Il me sourit et je sors le premier truc qui me passe la tête_ ; Bonjour

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Stiles ; _il répète calmement_ ; J'ai mis tu temps à faire le lien tu sais. Entre le gars de la librairie, le gars de la maison en bois et toi hier au match. Il m'a fallu du temps. J'arrêtais pas de me dire « je connais ces yeux » ; _il claque des doigts_ ; C'est quand j'ai vu ta collègue à côté de toi que ça a tilté. Donc je me suis dit que, après m'avoir nargué pendant 10 jours avec ton café tu pouvais m'en offrir un. Sauf si je te fais arriver en retard au travail

\- Je travaille pas le vendredi et… On s'en fout. Assieds toi ; _je panique et me fige_ ; Je peux te dire tu ? ; _il explose de rire_

\- C'est pas parce que le journal me surnomme « Monsieur Hale » que j'ai le melon tu sais… J'aime encore qu'on me dise tu et qu'on m'appelle Derek ; _sourire en coin, dieu je vais mourir. De suite. Sur place. Là. Maintenant._

\- Café ; _je marmonne_

Devant mon meuble à tasse j'hésite. Je lui donne laquelle ? Celle du lundi ? Nan trop puéril ? Celle du… Non pas celle du jeudi, ça va pas « I love you Mom » No way ! Bon mercredi c'est bien, c'est sobre, c'est…

\- Tu t'en sors ? ; _je m'effraye tellement que je lâche ma tasse « I love you Mom » qui s'explose au sol_ ; Merde pardon je…

C'est plus fort que moi, je me mets à pleurer. La dernière tasse de ma mère. Dernier objet qu'elle a tenu dans ses mains. Jusqu'au bout.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles ; _il s'avance tout doucement, comme pour ne pas effaroucher un animal dangereux et sauvage et je ne peux que sangloter misérablement_

\- Avance pas. Les éclats…

\- Tu es pieds nus aussi toi ; _il se penche, commence à ramasser des morceaux de porcelaines_ ; Je suis profondément navré ; _il lève des grands yeux bleu-vert vers moi, il se mord la lèvre_

\- Nan c'est…

\- Si je suis profondément désolé. J'imagine que cette tasse… ; _je crispe les poings_ ; Oui j'imagine bien donc… Je suis tellement désolé. Ecoute je vais… ; _il finit de ramasser et pose les morceaux sur le comptoir_ ; Encore désolé ; _il se penche, pose un baiser léger comme un souffle sur mon front et une seconde après ma porte fenêtre se referme_

Ma journée passe bizarrement. Je suis à cran. Entre la tasse, mon premier tête-à-tête, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec Derek complétement foutu. Je claque la porte de chez moi et à peine le seuil passé m'écroule sur mon canapé. Je comate, sans travailler ni même penser au cours, devant la télé.

Le lendemain j'attrape ma tasse du samedi. Un mug entièrement noir comportant un seul mot « Peaceful ». Je la contemple. Je la repose. Je me sens pas serein ou empli de joie. Je vais ouvrir ma terrasse et… Qu'est ce… Je m'accroupis. Devant ma porte-fenêtre une petite boîte. Je l'ouvre. Une tasse. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Une tasse avec un colibri qui volète et butine une fleur d'hibiscus. Oh Dieu. Je regarde autour de moi. J'attends 9h. 9h30. 10h. Heureusement que c'est mon samedi de repos à la librairie. J'ai tout mon temps. Mais à 11h je lâche l'affaire. Personne n'est venu.

Dimanche matin je suis déjà un peu remonté. J'ai rationnalisé la perte de ma tasse. J'allume la cafetière et une intuition me dit que… Sur ma table, une boîte, un paquet. Sautillant j'y vais. Une nouvelle tasse. Un « ooowww » ému m'échappe. Une inscription à la main, d'une main d'homme c'est évident vue les pattes de mouches… La sienne ? Et dessous un dessin très simple de deux tasses. Une blanche ornée d'un cœur rempli d'un liquide brun. Une seconde bleue avec des motifs dorés, remplie à ras-bord d'un liquide noir. L'inscription dit « j'aime quand le plus gros problème de ma journée est… Thé ou café ? ». Je lave immédiatement la tasse et l'utilise. Première fois depuis 5 ans que je déroge à mon rituel des tasses.

Lundi c'est la première chose que je fais. Chercher ma tasse cadeau. C'est évident qu'il va y en avoir une. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens comme ça. Jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Je souris et j'ai raison. Une boîte. Sur la rambarde. Avant même d'allumer la cafetière, je passe pas de gilet, rien, je sors pieds nus, pour attraper la boîte. Un nouveau « oooww » franchit mes lèvres. Une tasse renard. L'anse est en queue de renard, avec la pointe blanche et tout. En relief ses petits yeux taquins et son petit museau. Orange et blanche. Comme pour la précédente je la lave et l'utilise à la seconde.

Mardi, une tasse toute noire. Je suis un peu déçu. Je m'en sers quand même. En versant le café fumant la tasse s'éclaircit. Devient crème et des inscriptions, de la même écriture que celle de lundi, apparaissent. 3 traits. Un tout en haut de la tasse, presque au ras disant « cchhhuuutttt », un second trait, vers le milieu de la tasse « chargé à 50% ». Et tout en bas, à la lisière du cul de la tasse « voilà, on peut me parler, bonjour ». Sans que je ne puisse le retenir, et dans une originalité exceptionnelle, je lâche un « ooowwww » sonore dans ma cuisine.

Mercredi, je déchire comme un sauvage l'emballage du cadeau qui était coincé dans l'espace entre la rambarde et les décorations en dessous. Une tasse carrée. Déjà la forme ça claque. Ensuite l'inscription. Toujours de la même écriture, confirmant que c'est la sienne « C'est un bonjour, pour sourire ». Et je souris.

Jeudi la tasse est scotchée à ma vitre. J'explose de rire. Je la déballe. Blanche. Simple. Bon je me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois. Je verse le café. La tasse ne change pas de couleur. Rien ne se passe. Ok là je suis déçu. Je sirote mo café, debout, en train de checker mes mails. Je finis ma tasse avant de m'en rendre compte et… Je le reprends en main. Ok nan je m'en doutais qu'elle était pas toute blanche ! Au fond de la tasse, encore chaude du liquide, est inscrit de l'écriture d'un jeu vidéo « Game Over, Try again ».

Vendredi je l'attends de pied ferme, habillé, café coulé, toutes les tasses que je possède sur la table. Il arrive, en jeans et t-shirt noir, veste de cuir sur le dos. J'ouvre la porte-fenêtre et il rentre doucement.

\- Je suis désolé ; _il me tend une tasse dans une boîte_

Je sautille comme un gosse de 3 ans et lui arrache la boîte. Elle est d'un vert magnifique, jade ou turquoise. Comme l'eau des caraïbes… Ou la couleur de ses yeux tiens ! Ecrit dessus, de sa main, d'un argent brillant « All you need is love… Wait… And a HUUUUGGGGEEE coffee ». Je m'esclaffe doucement et sans pouvoir me retenir lui saute au cou.

\- Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir explosé la tasse de ta maman

\- Derek il me semble pas que tu sois venu dans ma cuisine avec une masse et que tu ais volontairement explosé cette tasse ; _je me recule et ses mains quittent mes hanches_

\- Euh non mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Assieds toi ; _je lui tire une chaise et il s'y installe tout raide_ ; Tu as le droit d'enlever ta veste tu sais ; _je lui lance en m'appuyant sur le comptoir qui sépare mon salon de la cuisine_ ; Bon Derek question crucial

\- Mh ? ; _il relève les yeux anxieusement, se figeant dans son enlevage de veste_

\- Tu veux quelle tasse ?

\- Ah ; _il pose une main sur son cœur_ ; C'est laquelle ta préférée ?

\- Toute. Elles sont géniales ; _je reviens au salon_ ; Merci infiniment

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- C'est ton écriture hein ?

\- Ouais ; _il hausse une épaule, comme gêné_ ; Je sais pas j'imaginais pas…

\- C'est parfait. Réellement. Ça m'a tellement touché ; _je pose ma main sur son épaule et il attrape ma main, de ses grands yeux il me redit « je suis désolé »_ ; C'est bon ; _je caresse ses doigts et un frisson me saisit_ ; Quelle tasse alors ?

\- J'veux bien tester celle-ci ; _il avance la carrée « c'est un bonjour, pour sourire_ » ; Ta préférée alors ?

\- J'adore celle-ci ; _je caresse du doigts le rebord de la toute noire_ ; La magique je l'appelle ; _je souris_ ; Mais elles sont toutes extraordinaires ! Comment t'as fait pour les personnaliser et les avoir en si peu de temps

\- Un magicien ne révèle pas tous ces secrets ; _il croise les bras sur son torse_

\- Ah ouais ? ; _je souris en biais et lui semble paniquer_ ; Je peux te torturer pour savoir

\- Essaye seulement

Je lui saute dessus mais il s'y attendait et se lève une seconde avant que je sois sur lui. Il m'attrape aisément et nous fait tomber sur le canapé. Je tente de le chatouiller mais ses mains sont plus grandes que les miennes et m'arrêtent à chaque essai. Il reste très doux et n'hésite pas à me chatouiller lui. Quand je cris « de grâce » il s'éloigne et je resaute sur son dos. Il encaisse mon poids sans broncher et je peux enfin chercher ses points faibles. Sauf que…

\- T'es pas chatouilleux ? ; _je demande des larmes d'hilarité encore accrochées à mes cils_

\- Hé non ; _il fanfaronne_

\- On va voir ça

Et j'embrasse l'arrière de son oreille. Je laisse traîner mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Il frisonne. Ses mains se crispent sur le bas de mon dos. Je me colle plus à lui. Peu à peu je le sens se mettre à trembler et il gémit presque. Je m'arrête brusquement et me laisse retomber au sol.

\- Tu voies on a toujours un point faible ; _j'attrape une tasse_ ; Noir le café ?

\- Ok ça c'est de la torture

Avant que j'ai le temps de m'éclipser à la cuisine il m'a tiré à lui et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

J'entends des petits pas, des rires et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Une voix masculine chuchote

\- Doucement ne me le réveillez pas

\- Nan on va faire tout tout tout doucement ; _souffle une autre voix_

\- En mode ninja ; _lance une autre_

\- Tellement ninja que je suis déjà réveillé ; _je lance tout de go en ouvrant les yeux_

\- NAANNNN ; _mon fils tape du pied mais ma fille saute sur le lit, un paquet qui semble lourd entre ses mains_

\- Bonne fête Pama

\- Merci ma loutre ; _j'éloigne une mèche de cheveux bouclé et embrasse sa joue ronde encore dodue de l'enfance_

\- Bonne fête Pama ; _marmonne mon fils de mauvaise grâce en s'asseyant lourdement, les bras croisés au bord du lit_

\- Tiens, ouvre, ouvre, ouvre ; _pépie ma fille_

\- Oui oui, je me redresse Marinette. Viens donc par là Côme ; _je tapote l'autre côté de ma hanche et il vient s'y poser en râlant_ ; Toi aussi viens là ; _je tapote la place encore tiède à côté de moi_

\- Bonne fête Stiles

\- Merci amour ; _je penche la tête et il m'embrasse doucement_

\- Beh Papa

\- Quoi ? ; _il s'esclaffe et notre fils roule des yeux_

\- Tellement Hale ; _je souris_

\- Tellement ; _il hoche la tête et reprend son côté du lit_

Assis en tailleur, ma fille sur ma droite, mon fils à ma gauche et mon mari tout contre moi, je déballe le cadeau. Je sais déjà ce que c'est. Une tasse. Rouge. Avec un gros cœur multicolore. De l'écriture maladroite de mon fils de 7 ans il y a « I love », de celle malhabile de ma fille de 5 ans, qui a recopié ce qu'on lui a dit de recopier « You too much » et de celle de mon homme « Pama ». Depuis qu'ils sont nés nos enfants nous appelle, papa pour Derek et moi, qui suis et papa et maman, pama. Ça étonne les gens mais moi je trouve ça tellement beau, tellement… Eux… J'embrasse leurs joues puis ils disent que c'est pas fini et qu'en ce jour de fête des mères ils ont préparé le petit-déjeuner. J'attends donc qu'ils m'autorisent à rejoindre la cuisine. En passant je caresse des doigts la vitrine de tasse. Y en a quelques unes maintenant. Les premières sont celle que Derek m'a offert pour se faire pardonner. Il y a tellement longtemps. Presque 10 ans… Dieu que le temps passe vite. Et je remercie tellement son, enfin maintenant notre, meilleur ami Scott qui a accepté de faire ces tasses au pied levé, travaillant parfois des soirées entières pour les finir. Je fais tourner ma nouvelle tasse dans ma main, je n'ai pas besoin de la retourner pour savoir qu'elle est gravée, comme les autres d'un « SMCall, couturier de la terre ». Sacré Scott. Je souris et entends enfin le…

\- PAMA C'EST CHAUD!

\- J'arrive Côme, j'arrive

Une dernière caresse à la tasse noire qui reste ma préférée et je les rejoints dans le capharnaüm innommable qu'ils osent encore appeler cuisine. J'ai beau être maniaque, en ce jour si spécial, en mi teinte, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être presque pleinement heureux et ce n'est pas de la pâte à crêpe renversée, le café trop fort ou la confiture sur nos pyjamas qui va m'énerver. Jamais de la vie. 


End file.
